


Respite

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Noticing that Saaya was falling back into old habits of exerting herself, Arisa assembles a plan of action to provide a way for Saaya to escape her innumerable responsibilities..
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Respite

* * *

It was taking everything in Arisa's nature to remain composed and calm.

Seated at her desk in class, it was almost time to be dismissed and yet, Saaya's guidance seemed to be required by everyone. As the paragon of rectitude, she would never turn anyone away if they sought her company. 

The scene had been recurring for the last couple of weeks and Arisa just watched on, hoping Saaya would find some nerve to respectfully decline some tasks that someone else could aid them with.

But it was a habit that Saaya wouldn't be relinquishing any time soon as she accepted yet another damsel in supposed distress with the grace of the moon goddess. 

At this point, Arisa was convinced that some of the girls asking for assistance simply wanted Saaya's attention and really, could she blame them?

She muttered in contempt as one of the girl's moved up far too close to Saaya, even going as far as to brush her hand over Saaya's arm in a kittenish manner, giggling when the brunette made a joke about something. 

The blonde could only run a hand down her face and groan, noticing Saaya's strain in ways that no other could behind her sunny disposition.

"Honestly.." she grumbled as Rimi and Kasumi watched the keyboardist stew.

"Arisa-chan? What's wrong?".

Kasumi's head popped up in front of her as she poked Arisa's cheek, "Yeah, you look scary right now".

"And yet you're _still_ in my face so clearly not scary enough".

"Arisa!" Kasumi wailed in her theatrical ways and sought refuge in Rimi's arms, the bassist chuckling as she pet the brunette's hair, "Rimi-rin! Arisa's being mean again, look!". 

Rimi couldn't deny that Kasumi did have a point, Arisa looked like she was positively about to snap in two.

Or _someone_ in two. 

For Arisa, she realised that she would have to do something herself since Saaya wasn't going to so she hatched a plan of action in her mind to implement the second she had a chance to steal the drummer away. 

She mulled over her options, weighing out her choices, and the legality of some of them. 

The bell rang out not long after and the students were dismissed which was the beginning of Arisa's method of ensuring that not one other person asked anything of the amiable brunette. She stood up quickly and grabbed her things as Kasumi and Rimi followed.

"Hey, what's the rush!?" Kasumi yelled as the four stepped out of the room to meet Tae there.

Saaya placed a hand on Arisa's shoulder to get her to stop, "Be careful, Arisa, you'll hurt yourself if you don't slow down".

" _That's rich coming from you_ " Arisa thought to herself and raised a brow before gathering their group up, "Listen up".

Tae hummed and placed her fingers on her chin, "Take charge Arisa is taking charge".

"What.." Arisa balked before stopping herself as now wasn't the time to get caught up in Tae's shenanigans, "Never mind. We're not practicing this weekend".

A collective round of confused sounds fluttered through the group before Arisa could clarify.

"We've just done three performances this week, on top of school and jobs so this weekend, we are _all_ going to relax".

She made a point of needling her girlfriend who chuckled wearily as Arisa grabbed her hand, "Arisa?".

"No buts. I think we can spare one weekend to not worry about stuff. Do any of you need anything from Saaya?". 

Her hazel eyes ran around the trio who were contemplating if they did but seemed unsure so the blonde provided a bit of an incentive to act, "Speak now or forever hold your peace. Well, at least till Monday".

"But can't we call her if we do?" Kasumi asked.

"Absolutely not. No one..and I mean _nobody_ will be bothering her this weekend, got it?" she narrowed her eyes at them. 

"I don't really mind if they want to call me, Arisa".

The blonde scoffed "Of course you don't, which is why _I_ am saying it".

"Saaya has her own personal bodyguard" Tae noted and placed her arms around Rimi and Kasumi's shoulders to pull them in, "Looks fun. I will be Kasumi and Rimi's guards for this weekend then".

"O-Tae-chan, you don't have to".

"I must" Tae said sagely and looked at Arisa, a small smirk appearing on her lips as she had an inkling as to what Arisa was thinking, "On the honour of Ichigaya Arisa, I _will_ protect you both". 

Trust Tae to understand in the most absurd of ways but Arisa was grateful that the girl was percipient to why she was doing this. 

Saaya just needed a break and this weekend, she was going to get that, everything else be damned. 

Said girl in question kept her blue eyes on Arisa with a look of bafflement and adoration, "Looks like we're all under your allegiance, Princess Arisa" she laughed.

"Shut it you" Arisa blushed before giving the rest of their group a once over, "Alright, with that done, we'll see you all on Monday. Remember, unless one of O-Tae's rabbits gets stuck in Kasumi's ear, don't call Saaya. I don't know how that could happen but knowing you two, anything is plausible".

The two culprits in question didn't get a chance to refute, or agree, to Arisa's ultimatum as Rimi giggled and waved them off after ensuring that she would keep an eye on them. 

Rimi, Kasumi and Tae watched Arisa power walk out of the school hallway with Saaya's hand in hers, the drummer happily being led away by her girlfriend. 

Arisa's penchant towards Saaya and the way she watched over her was a trait that had become noticeable for them all which was why it was wiser to heed to Arisa's spontaneous plan. 

Saaya herself wasn't quite sure as to what the small blonde was up to but she had felt her eyes on her all week, more so than usual and for Arisa to have not said anything all week must have been difficult.

So she was prepared to take the brunt of the incoming lecture about taking it easy.

With the frown prevalent on Arisa's face, not a single person had the courage of interrupting them to ask Saaya of anything.

She could see a few of the girls almost beginning to speak, the tip of Saaya's surname on their lips before she shot them a frighteningly calm look that spelt out, " _Call her name and I swear I will prune you with my shears_ ".

A tad aggressive but she had no choice at the moment.

Saaya was close to burning out even if it was inconspicuous to everyone else.

So taking a more forceful approach was the only way to ensure that her girlfriend would rest and the second they left the school would result in at least one group of responsibilities being pushed to the side. 

However, it wasn't going to be that easy as three familiar faces came out of the student council room.

Arisa could equate the situation to dealing with bosses in a game.

Rinko would be the final boss, applicable as the president of the student council, the one in charge. 

Sayo would be the extra stage boss, providing assistance for Rinko as a member of the disciplinary committee 

Chisato would be the phantasm boss, the sneakiest of all, a figure that was ubiquitous, unnerving. 

" _What the actual hell. I need to stop hanging around with..well, everyone that I know. Speaking of which, why is my circle so weird?_ " she sighed internally, _"I owe Tomoe-san an apology for thinking it was just theatre people that were eccentric"_.

The blonde inwardly cursed but placed a smile on her face as Sayo, Rinko and Chisato waved them over so she had to slow down. 

Arisa was convinced that she had everything done for the council so there really was no need to be stopped. Not that the lives of wayward teenagers and their school activities were that predictable enough to file away for the weekend. 

"Ichigaya-san, Yamabuki-san" Sayo greeted as Rinko and Chisato did the same.

"Hey, Sayo-san" Saaya smiled back and wondered how her girlfriend planned to deal with this blockade. 

"Is there something that needs to be done for the school council, Rinko-senpai? I don't think I left anything but if I did, please let me know".

Extra polite Arisa was back on show and Saaya chuckled, loving the many faces of the blonde.

"Ah, no we are ahead of everything, thank you. Your help with dealing with the exchange program with Rinmeikan really sped things along" Rinko replied warmly, "So we were just on our way out too".

"Arisa-chan sure is diligent, isn't she?" Chisato smiled broadly and then looked up at Saaya, "The both of you are certainly the reason as to why Poppin'Party seems to keep its head together".

"She does the same for me too" Saaya grinned, "Even I get a little lost sometimes".

The squeeze of the hand in hers and Saaya's gentle blue eyes glistening were enough to make Arisa disregard her guards for just a second, like it was the two of them alone but reality got the better of her when she could _feel_ three intrigued gazes on her, "What are you talking about, Saaya? You don't need looking after. Not _that_ much anyway".

"Ichigaya-san, you're blushing" Rinko stated in her laconic way which only enhanced the rubescent tinge on the girl's cheeks. 

"It is indeed amusing to see this side of you" Sayo added with a smirk towards the duo, "Your behaviour around Yamabuki-san is quite something".

" _This isn't happening_ " Arisa thought to herself and was about to combust, "A-anyway, if that's everything, we should get going".

"Of course" Chisato winked knowingly, an action that made the blonde shiver, "Have a pleasant weekend, you two".

" _Give me a break, Shirasagi-senpai!_ " Arisa sighed as she smiled outwardly, "Thank you. Same for you all. Let's go, Saaya".

With that, Arisa, a girl who was not for much physical activity unless it involved Saaya, ran with the drummer in tow before they had the unfortunate luck of bumping into anyone else.

The quick sprint through the shopping district led them to Saaya's place but Arisa dragged her into the alleyway that was near the back entrance, away from the ogling eyes of those around.

As winded as she felt, she was more than ready to lay into the brunette for her selflessness and cupped her face, bringing her head down.

"Arisa?".

Saaya was silenced as Arisa kissed her and she quickly succumbed to the impetuous display of affection from her usually diffident girlfriend.

Their lips were pressed together as Saaya's hands found their way to Arisa's waist and tugged her in closer, gone to the sensation of her mind and body being over taking by Arisa and Arisa alone. Even the hiemal weather around them seemed to evaporate, paving the way for a heated flood to swirl throughout the small space of the alleyway, encompassing the two girls. 

Arisa truly did know her better than any other did, the thought making Saaya smile as her lips curved with Arisa's before they pulled back.

"Shirasagi-senpai is right, you are diligent" she grinned and twirled one of Arisa's twin tails around her fingers, "I needed that".

"I know. It's just like you to forget yourself" Arisa frowned and trapped her arms behind the brunette's shoulders, "Obviously I had to do something before you passed out".

"Sweeping me off of my feet, so romantic".

"Oh, stop it" Arisa flushed and buried her face into the crook of Saaya's neck as she laughed.

"You're adorable". 

It felt good, to feel and hear the genuine sound of the girl's laughter rumble against her face and body despite her disgruntled reply of, "Whatever".

They remained that way for a while, just embroiled in each other's embrace as the sun began setting, a smouldering afterglow being emitted to surround the vicinity of the bakery. Saaya was content in leaning back on the wall, running her fingers through Arisa's hair and feeling her girl curled up against her shoulder.

It was a calm within the storm which was a sentiment that pertained to Arisa's personality. 

Regardless of her shifting temperaments, Arisa had the uncanny insight of reeling it all down to anchor Saaya from drifting away whenever she became overwhelmed.

Right now was an example of that and Saaya couldn't have been more beholden about having Arisa watching over her. 

"So, did you have a grand plan for when you stole me away?".

"Ah, well, it was a spur of the moment thing" came the mumbled reply, "Let me think".

"It's fine, I don't mind standing here with you, hidden away, kissing" Saaya stated casually. 

"How are you not embarrassed by what you say?!". 

"Says the girl who literally dragged me into an alleyway near my house and pushed me against a wall to kiss me" the drummer teased and ran her hand over Arisa's stomach with provocation. 

The blonde pulled away and sighed out as it dawned on her that _that_ was exactly what she had done.

Saaya watched her fondly as Arisa replied, "I probably should have thought some details through before hand, like if you're working tomorrow because I was thinking that you could stay over at mine? I don't want to make you, if you really don't want to but I just thought it would be good for you. You're taking on too much again, Saaya".

"I know" Saaya smiled, brushing her fingers over Arisa's still in hers, "It's just like you to notice" she said as Arisa glanced away shyly, "But I think I can work something out for tomorrow so it should be no problem. I think my parents will be happy actually so, I'd like that, Arisa. Thank you".

"You don't have to thank me" Arisa brushed away and stepped back, "You need a break too".

Saaya lowered her face and pressed a kiss to Arisa's forehead, "Doesn't mean that I don't appreciate it" she whispered lowly, feeling the heat course from the girl's skin which made her chuckle, "Arisa, you're so cute".

"You're the worst" Arisa grinned and stepped back from Saaya who was laughing whilst taking Arisa's hand to lead her home. 

"Hmm, only for you".

"That's not a good thing!". 

***

After packing up her things, Saaya and Arisa made their way back to the latter's home in which her grandmother was delighted at having Saaya stay over.

Much to Arisa's dismay, her grandmother was in a sharing mood and disclosed many a didactic story of Arisa's behaviour as a child over dinner, followed by the showing off, or rather, _exposing_ of childhood photos. 

It was such a warm moment that Arisa couldn't help but to roll her eyes and laugh as she watched the two pool over the memories, Saaya mesmerised by the insight into her girlfriend's life.

She may have outwardly been glowering but within her, Arisa was joyous and over the moon. 

The poignant imagery of the two getting along had inscribed itself into her memories. 

Her parents may have never got to meet Saaya or the rest of her friends but at least her grandparents were there in their stead. She couldn't be incensed at that as she rested her chin on her palm and watched the two animatedly discuss something. It was perplexing how in such a short amount of time, Saaya had managed to worm her way into her heart, aiding Kasumi in breaking down any fortitude she had against them.

Arisa knew that if she didn't want them in her life, then it wouldn't have happened. 

She couldn't bear the thought of not having Saaya with her now or going back to the days where her life was mundane and caliginous.

A soft clearing of the throat caught her attention and she looked ahead to see her grandmother and Saaya peering at her with an amused smile. Saaya was undoubtedly beaming as she rounded the table and pulled Arisa into a side hug. 

"Saaya, let go!".

"Not until you stop spacing out. I mean I'm right here, you don't have to think about me up there" she jested and tapped the side of her temple as her grandmother laughed along.

"Urgh" she growled and escaped the clutches of Saaya's embrace as she looked at her grandmother, "You should be on my side!".

"I am, but it is always wonderful to see you like this" the woman chuckled, "Saaya-chan has a way with you that is charming. Her congenial nature is infectious".

The brunette's non-existent ego puffed up a tad at the praise. 

"Okay, I am not staying around for this. Come on you, time to sleep!" she shouted and stormed off whilst wishing her grandmother goodnight.

Saaya stood up after helping Arisa's grandmother put away the photo albums and was about to leave when the older woman put a hand on her shoulder.

Eyes similar to Arisa's were suffused with fondness and gratitude, rendering Saaya uncharacteristically shy as she brushed off the woman's statement of being in Arisa's life and how much of an impact she'd made on her granddaughter. Saaya tried to downplay her involvement in furthering Arisa's happiness but she knew it wasn't far from the truth and she had every intent of continuing. 

Saaya ensured her that she wouldn't want be anywhere else.

"You don't have to worry about her" Saaya assuaged, "Arisa will always have me".

It was a reassurance that didn't need to be stated but the relief which flooded over the woman's eyes was worth the oath.

Arisa too had heard the conversation and felt her heart swell in ways that were too frequent now. She had once considered going to the doctors in panic, believing there was something wrong with her which she would never live down to this day much to the amusement of Saaya. 

As alien as it once felt to feel loved by anyone other than her grandparents, Arisa was still adjusting to the sensation now.

From her friends, from Saaya.

There was always an abundance of warmth in her heart with them. 

"Ah, you waited for me" Saaya smiled as Arisa quickly composed herself and stood up, "So sweet".

"Yeah, yeah. If I left you two alone, you'd speak forever".

"Your grandmother is filled with many stories, you know" Saaya insisted as they began their walk to the blonde's bedroom "The more I learn about you, the better".

"As if you don't know enough" Arisa said with a smirk.

"Well, likewise for you" the brunette winked, "Enough to steal me away for a weekend of nothing but you. Hm, maybe I should do what I did more often".

"Saaya, don't even think about it. You'll be carted off to the hospital before I get a chance to spoil you".

"But either option ends up with you spoiling me so that's fine either way".

"Are you being for real..." Arisa grumbled.

The back and forth continued as the duo got changed with the intent to unwind for a while before getting some sleep.

It was a peaceful winter night, something strange for Saaya to experience and she felt anxious when she was not doing anything. Normally, she would be helping at home with her siblings like getting them ready for sleep, chasing them around the house and becoming entangled in their mess. 

So to be sat on Arisa's bed with her back resting on the headboard, watching Arisa gather a few things whilst some music played in the background felt anomalous, but not unwelcoming.

Even she knew she had been pushed to the brink this week with the multitude of events going on in school, on top of their band duties and her work so it was becoming overwhelming.

For Arisa to not only notice but to wait for her to do something about it herself was endearing. She marvelled at the growth of the once farouche girl that could be so reserved yet so compassionate.

Saaya was absolutely smitten with her. 

"You look like Rimi when you've taken out a fresh batch of cornets" Arisa commented and sat down next to her with a box filled with what appeared to be medication.

"Ah, same thing. You're both warm, pretty to look at, sweet on the inside and you make me happy"

Arisa's jaw slacked a bit though her cheeks flared, "Did you honestly just compare me to a chocolate cornet?" she said incredulously as Saaya gave her that infuriatingly cheeky grin, "You need to stop hanging around with O-Tae without my supervision. I don't know how that's gonna work with her being our main guitarist but yeah, no more".

"Aw come on, it's cute" Saaya argued, "She is not wrong".

"Yes she is" Arisa shook her head and took Saaya's hands in hers, assessing her palms in a fastidious way which elicited an exasperated sigh. 

They were sore, the previous callouses feeling tender as a new layer began to form on them. Her fingers gently ran over the base of Saaya's hand and then up her thumbs as she pressed down to investigate further. 

"It's honestly worse than it looks, Arisa" Saaya said sheepishly. 

"I feel like you could have an arrow stuck in your head and you would say the same thing" Arisa pointed out as she grabbed a cream from the box, "And don't even try to deny that".

"Okay, you might have me there" the brunette laughed, "But really, I'll be okay, especially since I have you looking out for me".

Arisa kept her eyes focused on the drummer's hands as she tenderly applied the medication to the areas required, her soft fingertips a complete contrast to her girlfriend's firmer hands.

There was a comfortable lull of quiet between them as Arisa continued her careful ministrations, tracing the lines on Saaya's palm, making sure the medication would be absorbed speedily to aliviate the drummer's discomfort.

"If you know that, then you should also know that you can depend on me more. I've said it before and I'll say it again in case you seem to forget like this time, dummy. Stop taking everything on like I'm not here with you" Arisa chided and moved onto Saaya's other hand, "How have you even been baking? Actually, don't even answer that cause it'll make me angry".

"I find ways to manage but, I understand and I know, Arisa" Saaya smiled and scooted closer so that their knees were touching, "I appreciate it. I had a feeling you knew what I was doing and thinking but you gave me a chance to slow down myself".

"So you thought it would be fun to push me till I snapped and hauled you to mine to make you relax?".

"I like it when you get a little rough with me" the drummer smirked and received a scathing glare from her girlfriend after she had finished the application, "Kidding, but not really. I think it's something that is going to take a while to overcome, the need to not put myself first. I've been so used to placing everyone before me so not doing that feels unusual, like I'm being unhelpful". 

"No kidding" Arisa chuckled and put the box away after wiping her hands clean, "You always look so lost when you have nothing to do. I was thinking to myself that I would find you in the corner of my room, curled up and rocking when I returned and considering how you looked when I came back, I'd say you were close enough to doing that". 

Saaya blushed as a small pout appeared on her lips and that in itself was a victory for Arisa. 

"You don't have to look so smug, Arisa". 

"Learned from the best" she hit back with ease as she sat next to Saaya and looked at her, "But I meant what I said, rely on me".

Saaya smiled and learned forward when Arisa faced her, taking the opportunity to peck the blonde on her lips.

"Only if you do the same" she whispered when she moved back a tad to see the soft expression on the keyboardist's face as she rested her hand on Saaya's neck, her thumb stroking the skin beneath, "Deal?". 

"This isn't about me". 

"You sure about that?" the brunette challenged and proceeded to roll over onto the blonde, trapping her by resting on her elbows on either side of Arisa's head. 

"Hey, that hasn't dried yet! I'll have to apply it again!". 

"My hands are up here but nice try" Saaya reminded with a grin and leaned forward, "You know you'll always have me, right?". 

Their noses touched slightly as Arisa's hands rested on her girlfriend's shoulders, her blue eyes so open, so stirring whilst she relayed the words she had said to her grandmother. 

And she believed her. 

Arisa acceded, she always did when it came to the drummer. Her fingertips traced their way up to Saaya's face to rest on her cheeks, holding her steady as she brushed her lips over the brunette's again. 

"I know".

Because the sentiments were mutual. 


End file.
